lego_city_roger_flynns_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Rival Companies
''Rival Companies'' is the eighteenth episode of Roger Flynn's Life. It will be aired soon. Plot Pat's rival, Gustave Longet, makes his return to Mad Shop, due to the Ol'Gold Star Contest. To win it, Pat must accept Longet's challenge: play a maximum-real-size-Monopoly. Story After the introduction with the scenes of the previous episode, in the rest room, while Roger and Chris are taking a coffee, Rusty comes and tells them in a excited way that Gustave Longet is coming for his return. Chris accidentally spits' his coffee out to Roger and becomes excited. Roger asks who is Gustave Longet, and Rusty and Chris make a gasp, causing Chris to faint. Rusty explains Roger who is Longet, and during the 10am of the morning, Pat is angry about Longet's return. Roger comes but Pat shouts accidentally Get the **** out of here!. Roger asks him if now Longet is still being his rival. Pat doesn't answer to that and throws Roger through the elevator. When he arrives to the 1st floor, Roger sees all the staff, waiting the arrive of Longet. Gustave opens the door, gets in, allowing surprising smoke infiltrates in. The staff faints except Michael, Rusty, Chris and Roger. Pat comes unexpectedly and gives the greetings to Longet. He reminds Pat that tomorrow is the Ol'Gold Star Contest. Roger asks what is the Ol'Gold Star Contest, causing Pat to faint. Longet recognizes Roger at that moment, because Roger was in technology magazines. Longet answers Roger's question, but Roger says that they play for win an old gold star that is not worth it. After a meeting with Pat and Roger, when he comes out, Longet asks Roger to come with him to dinner in Delicatessen restaurant. Longet warns him to not tell Pat about this. Roger prepares for his dinner with Longet, avoiding Chris, Rusty and Michael, specially Pat. He goes to Delicatessen to dinner with Longet. After the waiter takes the order of Longet and Roger, he specifically asks Roger to work for Longet, causing Roger to spit to the waiter accidentally. Roger tells Longet to let him decide in 2 days. When he drives on his way to home, he imaginates a nightmare. He dreams that Pat is killed by Longet and scares, causing him to scream like a little girl. At the next day, Roger receives a letter, which it was given by Ellie. Roger talks with Ellie, so she can give him a tip. Roger uses Ellie's tip and reads the message. He goes with Ellie to the Ol'Gold Star Contest. Roger disguises as a key. The battle begins between Pat and Longet. But it continues in fast-forward, until there are some few. There's just Roger, Chris, Michael, and some Longet's workers. Pat is thinking in buying a property but he doesn't buy it and Roger buys it as his final bid, but Longet sends Pat to bankruptcy. Longet said Roger would work for him, which never mentioned. Roger refused to Longet's offer and decided to keep his work at Mad Shop, causing Longet to shout ''Why?!.''' They arrive to Mad Shop, in the parking lot. Roger asks why is hard to choose something you want with so emotion. Pat tells him that in the life, always will be decisions that he couldn't choose. In the credits, there's a sneak peek of the ninenth episode. Trivia *Ellie makes her first apparition. * It's the third time that a principal character (in Pat's case), shouts an insult. *It's the third time that a recurring character (in Longet's case), shouts Why?!. *The episode is based on True Jackson, VP episode, The Rival. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Saravia as Roger Flynn *Richard Menacho as Chris Prescott *Joaquín López as Rusty McDowell *Joaquín López as Michael Sanders *Joshua Saravia as Pat McGregor Recurring Cast *Leticia Calderón as Gustave Longet *Tania Porras as Ellie Hathaway *Richard Menacho as Roy Benson Category:Season 1